


Watching and Wishing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Watching and Wishing

She watched from where she was hidden as the dragons swirled above her. Darting, spinning and spurting bursts of flames as they fought to kill the falling parasite to keep it from destroying their home and their way of life.

More than anything else she wanted to be a dragon rider but they would never come here to search.  The idea of being bonded to one of those beautiful creatures, to love and care for it was something she craved. Something to call her own and didn't have to share with her brothers and sisters.

'I want to be one of you.  Come for me dragons, please,' she cried in her mind, refusing to voice her secret desire in front of her siblings.

She had no idea that Canth, F'Nor's big brown dragon heard her and would tell his rider where to find her.


End file.
